Đαиgєяσυѕ Lυאυяу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—N-No… creo —vaciló al contestar, mas cuando algo cruzó su mente, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Acaso los Ferrari convertirles tiene algún tipo de exclusividad para que lo hagamos sólo en ellos?"::...::Humanizado::...::Lemon::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars 2 me pertenece; la portada muuucho menos y ambas canciones a las que hace alusión el título le pertenecen tanto a David Guetta & Sam Martin como a Jeffree Star. Más que arruinar pairings (infancias... a estas alturas lo dudo (?), no gano nada porque todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey! Por ser una ocasión 'especial', quería tratar de ser idiota por unos momentos, pero eso ya es tarea imposible per mi~.**_

 **»Dedicatoria:** **Sammie~, _si esto está aquí para sobrepasar el nivel de vergüenza que me causó la bizarra versión de Caperucita Roja... is for you_ (L) _. Sabes que te adoro_ x3 _y que después de esto me voy a dedicar a derramar sangre en otros fandoms, babe~_ 7v7(8).**

 **»** **Aclaraciones &Advertencias:** **_Por si clickeaste mal sobre esto, igualmente repetiré que es_ humanizado~, Rated M _(más por... seguridad, en cualquier caso, que por el lemon en general (?)_ _y..._ slash, ubicado a partir de Cars 2. _También,_ algo de OoC _gracias... ¿al plot, quizá?_**

 ** ** _Sin nada más con que retrasar lo inevitable en caso de que lo anterior te dé igual_... ¡A Leer!****

* * *

 **D** angerous **L** uxury **.**

* * *

[ _I don't know where the lights are taking us, but fuck, another night is dangerous.  
And nothing's holding back the two of us, but baby, this is getting serious._]

...

[ _You can choose, either way you will end up on the news…  
Just like you wanted, right?_]

* * *

 **J** adeo sobre jadeo y miradas esquivas cuando alguna amorosa palabra o declaración escapaba de entre los labios de alguno —de forma honesta, de forma burlona; la línea era demasiado borrosa, y no debido al típico alcohol o a que la poca luz que iluminaba la parte trasera del coche era, en su mayoría, natural y por cortesía de la luna—, sólo aquello era lo que se podía obtener de ellos durante esos momentos porque cualquier sonrojo podía ser perfectamente excusado por el calor de la situación, que no era para menos; aún despojados parcialmente de su ropa en aquella intemperie que les brindaba la falta de cubierta, ambos cuerpos ardían mucho antes de llegar a fundirse en uno.

Por más de que nada de eso fuese nuevo para el par —sólo era algo de jugueteo previo al sexo, ¿qué tan raro podía hacérseles? Independientemente de que fueran adultos o sólo adolescentes, nada iba más allá de su instinto primitivo y de sus orgullos, _sus grandes orgullos_ —, lo que había ocasionado aquel encuentro apenas era digno de mención: todo seguía siendo por culpa de la rivalidad que mantenían, exagerándola superficialmente para las cámaras… aunque no es como si hubiese sido del todo necesario para que, de alguna forma u otra, acabasen así, _de nuevo_.

 _«¿No se suponía que Lightning McQueen y tú se habían vuelto amigos?»_

 _Esa pregunta formulada para recibirlo en la rutinaria conferencia de prensa a la que solía asistir —más que por la propia obligación del evento, lo hacía para pavonearse frente a los que debían de hacerle competencia— ni siquiera lo había logrado sobresaltar; en cambio, sólo había provocado que todo su ego se viese reflejado en la sonrisa ladeada que le dedicaba tanto al público como a las cámaras que lo enfocaban exclusivamente a él._

 _«¿Qué opinas de que McQueen, nuevamente, sea el líder de su liga?»_

 _«¿El saber eso no te provoca querer volver a enfrentarte a él en una nueva serie de circuitos?»_

 _«Algunos rumores dicen que ya te estabas preparando para cuando coincidiesen en alguna carrera… ¿son ciertos?»_

 _Escuchando más y más preguntas alusivas al rubio del #95 (que, según creía, se debía estar regocijándose desde la suite de un hotel de lujo mientras veía la transmisión de la prensa), mantuvo su mueca burlona e interesada hasta que se dedicó a acercarse un poco al micrófono para hablar. Ya había hecho desear lo suficiente el público._

 _«Cuando McQueen se sienta capaz de enfrentarse di nuovo a Francesco, sarà un piacere soddisfare le vostre esigenze.»_

 _Con eso entredicho antes de levantarse, dejó el salón con total calma, aún cuando sabía que estaba bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los demás, incluida la de su jefe de mecánicos, que resoplaba por lo bajo desde su lugar. Realmente no le había importado que los periodistas o la audiencia se hubiese percatado del detalle; lo único que en verdad había querido conseguir era provocar al corredor de Radiator Springs, y estaba bastante seguro de que con aquel mensaje McQueen no se haría el aludido._

 _Y tuvo razón, la respuesta no tardó más que unas horas en llegar. Cuestiones de horarios, cuestiones de ordenar su mente para idear algo estratégico, más que el mismo Lightning, ¿quién podía saberlo? De cualquier forma, le seguía pareciendo bastante gracioso viniendo de él._

 _«Aunque se trate de nosotros, un rally privado sería bastante excesivo para algo en lo que sabemos que sería el campeón absoluto. ¿Sabes? Casi me daría pena romper algo de tu frágil carrocería en la carrera… porque, ¿lo olvidas, Francesco? Soy yo quien va arriba en la lista de posiciones.»_

 _Había oído que algo así había dicho el americano a los medios cuando éstos le pidieron su opinión personal sobre «el reto» durante su conferencia. No obstante, cuando vio el replay de la breve entrevista por sí mismo, escupió lo que bebía en su momento para poder carcajearse fuerte y estruendosamente, como lo ameritaba aunque estuviese rodeado de todo su equipo de mecánicos por permanecer en la zona donde se agrupaban sus pits._

— _Se si voule giogare rudo, così sia,_ McQueen.

Repitió lo que había dicho aquella vez, sólo que con la insignificante diferencia de que ahora lo hacía contra su oído y con más arrogancia al terminar de bajar sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, aún cuando él mantuviese los suyos con la bragueta abierta, exponiendo así parte del bulto del que estaba tan orgulloso desde que el otro había hecho lo propio por estimularle sin tener que recurrir al cliché oral.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder con algo que no iría más allá de otro comentario cínico o algún gruñido al respecto, lo único que soltó fue un par de improperios únicamente dedicados al italiano cuando sintió un frío líquido escurrirse por entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que, como si quisiera distraerle de ello, volvía a entrelazar sus lenguas apenas distinguió sus labios oportunamente entreabiertos.

Sin poder evitar reír cuando, _muy a su pesar_ , Lightning parecía debatirse entre corresponder, combatir contra él o alejarlo —y mandarlo _sutilmente_ al diablo por no avisarle lo del nuevo lubricante, de paso—, Francesco encorvó la espalda para darle un poco de espacio y así, de paso, poder examinarle sólo para elevar su ya-de-por-sí elevado ego. No por no ser la primera vez que lo veía así dejaría esa molesta costumbre que había adoptado hacía bastante tiempo atrás; según podía creer el americano, quizá podría haber sido desde la segunda o tercera vez que lo hicieron.

—Algún día todo esto saldrá en las noticias —comentó como si del clima se tratase, intentando mantener su usual actitud confiada y relajada a pesar de que, debido a la situación en la que estaba, relucían cuan falsas eran esas muestras—. Soy una celebridad, ¿recuerdas? —camufló con altivez al rodar los celestinos ojos, queriendo ignorar también la incomodidad presente tanto dentro como fuera de su bóxer.

— _Siamo._

Tras esa despectiva corrección, lo menos que se mostró fue así cuando empezó a succionar parte del camino que ya había recorrido con su lengua porque, otras de «las molestas costumbres» que tenía Francesco era la de marcarlo apenas le fuese medianamente posible. Al menos, el usar una deportiva remera negra que cubriese la mayoría del tiempo su torso y cuello (ya que la chaqueta del uniforme no siempre la llevaba completamente cerrada) contaba como una valerosa ventaja de la que nadie, hasta el momento, sospechaba.

Anteponiéndose a cualquier otra cosa que quisiese decir el #95 en aquel momento, llevó una mano dentro de la humedecida prenda íntima al deshacerse descuidadamente del frasco que sostenía con la otra mano antes de, incluso, prepararse adecuadamente para la ocasión, manteniendo el mismo cuidado a la hora de dejar por ahí el envoltorio del preservativo.

Tal y como quería, la imprudencia no sólo le hizo arquear rápidamente la espalda por instinto, sino que también le arrancó un gemido al que pronto Lightning maldijo de diferentes formas posibles una vez reaccionó.

—N-No sé cómo esto me sigue sorprendiendo —reprochó en otro intento de disimulo, más para sí mismo que para el otro piloto, asegurándose de hacer pasar por un suspiro resignado cualquier otra cosa que saliese de sus labios si es que volvía a bajar la guardia de ese modo—. Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que te estás quedando sin trucos.

— _Sarebbe impossibile_ , McQueen —contestó con la misma sorna que había emulado el rubio, volviendo a enorgullecerse cuando le sintió estremecerse debajo suyo ante el nuevo movimiento—. No compares a Francesco contigo.

Entendiendo de inmediato el insulto —innecesario, burlesco e incluso forzado hasta para tratarse del #1—, emuló una risa sarcástica para ocultar lo mejor posible la razón en aquello. Hubiese tratado de aplaudir también, pero sus codos se encontraban vagamente apoyados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sobre el asiento trasero de aquel convertible para no quedar totalmente recostado.

—Créeme, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Todo el mundo sabe que soy superior a ti —bromeó con media sonrisa antes de recibir un corto beso sobre ella. Tan simple le resultó aquel gesto que, tras parpadear un poco, como si tratase de entender el porqué de todo, enarcó una ceja—. ¿Todo esto es parte de alguno de tus raros planes?

— ¿Siempre tienes que pensar mal de todos, McQueen?

Ignorando olímpicamente el tono falsamente afectado del castaño, alzó hombros con la misma mueca de antes. Sin embargo, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle, tan travieso como descarado:

—Sólo de ti, y creo que tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo.

 _Aunque apenas estaba finalizando unas prácticas en el la pista del Motor Speedway of the South cuando le avisaron que muchos reporteros preguntaban por él a Francesco Bernoulli, no lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar su botella de agua energética y dirigirse a la pantalla más cercana en la que transmitiesen los eventos de la Fórmula 1._

 _¿Es que se había perdido de algo como para que los empezasen a involucrar de vuelta? No tenía ni idea pero, para cuando Mater cambió accidentalmente de canal antes de que Francesco se dignase a hablar, toda su impaciente curiosidad se vio revelada de pronto, incriminándole ante los demás hombres que, por inercia, voltearon a verle por un momento sin moverse de su lugar._

 _«Tranquilo, McQueen. —Afortunadamente, al mismo tiempo que Luigi y Guido buscaban el canal, su mejor amigo se había vuelto hacia él sin sospechar nada, como era usual—. Todos sabemos lo que sientes por el Señor Fantochesco, y él no se irá a ningún lado.»_

 _Aún sabiendo a que sentimiento se refería Mater —que no podía ser otro más allá que al de competitividad—, Lightning no pudo evitar tragar saliva de forma nerviosa cuando se llevaba una mano a la nuca, claramente incómodo y sin saber bien como disimularlo. De haber sido algún tiempo antes, seguramente podría haber contestado con alguna ironía o algo tan simple como «Francesco se encuentra casi al otro lado del mundo.»_

 _Sin embargo, se sacó la gorra blanca y roja que llevaba para despeinarse con la mano libre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa creída antes de devolverla a su lugar._

 _«Lo sé, pero de todas formas quiero ver que tiene para mí esta vez», confesó del mejor modo que pudo, ocultando mayoritariamente el pequeño brillo en sus celestes ojos con la sombra de la visera._

 _«Nunca desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad, ¿eh, McQueen?» siguió bromeando el de la grúa al pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros, volviendo a malinterpretar lo que en verdad únicamente Sarge y Fillmore habían comprendido._

 _«¡Todo listo, amico!»_

 _De no haber sido por la intervención de Luigi para dar el nuevo anuncio cuando señalaba junto a Guido la pantalla, tanto el sargento como el hippie de la Ruta 66 habrían compartido por más tiempo aquella mirada que decía todo y a la vez nada._

 _Igualmente, el escuchar ello por parte de su experto en neumáticos lo alivió casi instantáneamente; se había visto reflejado en su nueva sonrisa, que duró hasta que, más rápido de lo que creyó, el piloto de Fórmula cedió su momento de cámara._

 _«¿Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo sólo por… eso? ¿Eso?»_

 _Indignado, el rubio había cruzado brazos cuando buscaba alguna respuesta por parte de su equipo. Su mirar debía indicárselos, estaban tratando con nada menos que Lightning McQueen, ¿o no? Y sí, su lado ególatra volvía a salir a flote cuando era menospreciado así, pero todavía más cuando se trataba de otra persona «de los suyos» (como habría catalogado Harv alguna vez)._

 _«Tal vez… ¿el Señor Fantochesco estaba ocupado?»_

 _«Tiene una carrera por delante, soldado. Y una importante, si no entendí mal.»_

 _«Sí, hermano... Cuando a ti te pasa igual, apenas tienes tiempo de hablar sobre Sally.»_

 _Lo de Mater no había duda que había sido totalmente inocente, pero sobre lo de Sarge y Fillmore tenía sus dudas, y no se limitó a pasar por alto la noción que creyó entender. Con su mirada entrecerrada al voltearlos a ver, señaló a uno y luego al otro respectivamente aunque, para variar, seguía sin estar seguro de qué preguntar. Temía empezar a balbucear si formulaba algo de forma incorrecta, y tampoco quería involucrar a Sally en el supuesto «problema de farándula»._

 _«Como sea.»_

 _Sin decir nada más, terminó por darse la vuelta pronto y salir de la cabina de los pits. Necesitaba desquitarse en algo, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo frente a las cámaras para aprovechar al máximo ser el centro de la atención? Además, siempre podría regresar a tiempo para asegurarse de ver el resto de la carrera… y el pequeño detalle que le llamaba la atención cuando los tres más rápidos de la carrera se encontraban en el pódium._

— _Perché dici ciò?_

Sacándolo rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, Lightning le miró de lado, pero no movió ningún músculo más tras dejar de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja de forma pretenciosamente juguetona.

— ¿Cómo confiar en un sujeto que le rocía shampain a los demás para festejar que les ganó? A mi parecer, eso es… _bastante sospechoso._

—Es cuestión de _tradizione_ , McQueen —burló a pesar del pequeño asombro que le provocaba la idea del que el #95 pudiera ponerse celoso por una simple ceremonia. Queriéndose aprovechar de esa aparente vulnerabilidad, volvió a besar el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, raspándole ligeramente con la barba en el acto—; no es como si no pudiéramos empezar una nosotros…

— ¿Esta ya no cuenta como una?

Por más de que su intención fuese seguirle el juego, apenas se arriesgó a pensarlo en voz alta fue que se arrepintió. Hizo un esfuerzo por disimularlo y la jugada le salió fatalmente en su contra al no llegar a reprimir el gemido que le causó el estremecimiento por la primera estocada una vez los bóxer —que ya acompañaban sutilmente a los pantalones— no estorbaron más; eso sólo lo había dejado más en evidencia que su propio sonrojo.

—Si crees que podrás soportarla —respondió soberbiamente el italiano, ignorando con facilidad tanto el ardor dejado por las repentinas uñas enterradas en la parte alta de su ancha espalda como la hombría que chocaba nuevamente contra su marcado abdomen—, _mi farebbe incantato._

— ¿Olvidas con quién tratas? —gruñó con tono desafiante al verlo directamente a los orbes caobas; a pesar de eso, sus mejillas seguían manteniéndose encendidas, aunque recién aquel rojo llegó a toda su intensidad cuando el acelerado vaivén de las caderas estuvo marcado oficialmente, evitándole seguir hablando—. _Tsk…_

Confiando en que los quejidos era únicamente por cosa su propia altivez —que, de seguro quería enmascarar cualquier prueba de cuanto disfrutaba la nueva sensación de aquella fricción, entre otras cosas más como… _exigencias de más_ —, siguió mordisqueando ligeramente parte de sus hombros mientras sus manos terminaban de desatascar de los tobillos tanto los pantalones como el bóxer de Lightning.

— _Do you like it,_ McQueen? —pronunció con su marcado italiano, tratando de quitarle otro suspiro al rubio apenas la labor estuvo cumplida.

Igualmente, como era de esperar, el #95 mordió sus labios por más hinchados que se encontrasen a esas alturas, todo por no arriesgarse a responder lo primero que cruzara por su mente. Era algo absurdo, lo sabía —y más teniendo en cuenta que, después de todo, él había sido el de la idea original— pero, aún así, seguía negándose a satisfacer más el ego del otro.

—P-Puede que aún… necesites práctica —soltó como pudo, pasando a apretar los ojos por la nueva oleada de calor que le invadía, y no necesariamente sólo porque Francesco seguía recorriendo, apretando o masajeando su cuerpo, tan desinhibido como de costumbre.

En vez de tomarlo como una ofensa —o como un pase directo para hacer rebotar el comentario—, ocurrió todo lo contrario, desubicando un poco al corredor de la Ruta 66, que acababa de reparar en el detalle que había pasado por alto debido a al placer que lo había embargado luego del punzante pero ligero dolor inicial de aquella «tradición».

— _Visto che insistete…_

Nuevamente, jadeando sobre su cálido aliento —esta vez, por culpa del clímax al que había llegado—, volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de llegar dar una de las últimas embestidas, terminando de dar por cumplido su trabajo cuando sintió otro tipo de líquido pegotear parte de su torso. Por otra parte, para Lightning, la nueva caricia consiguió distraerlo un poco de la pena que le había causado el no poder avisarle antes… y de la posible molestia que le invadiría al pensar en una excusa válida para cambiar la tapicería trasera del coche en caso de que ésta también se hubiese visto afectada por aquel incidente.

Suspiró con resignación antes de pasarle una perdida franela para que se limpiase, siempre esquivándole la vista aún cuando se hubiese puesto vagamente su camisa para tratar de cubrir un poco parte de su cuerpo. De paso, por más de que sus piernas aún se sintiesen débiles, aprovechó a tomar de la abierta guantera una cajilla de cigarrillos y el infalible mechero antes de devolverse a su lugar para dejarse caer con pesadez, todo al mismo tiempo que el italiano se deshacía tanto del pañuelo como del preservativo usado sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Sin más, ofreciéndole uno de Marlboro de la caja, le vio por el rabillo del ojo, esperando en silencio su respuesta de ese modo. Sabiendo que eso sería lo más dulce que conseguiría por parte del exhausto rubio, Francesco aceptó con media sonrisa; después de haber corregido su postura, era lo único que le hacía falta para quedar a su par en aquel asiento trasero.

—Bien.

Primero encendió su tabaco y luego, con el mismo fuego que se mantenía en la punta, se aproximó para hacer lo mismo con del castaño. Recostándose distraídamente sobre su pecho después, dio la primera calada, casi totalmente ajeno a todo el desenfreno de antes. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que se alejó para deshacerse de la ceniza que empezaría a estorbar, dejándola caer por encima de una de las únicas puertas del Camaro, el italiano le llamó la atención.

— _È noioso…_

— ¿Lo qué es aburrido? —exigió saber a la defensiva, volteándole a ver por encima del ojo. Cuando Francesco se encogió de hombros, no pudo hacer más que comenzar a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Lo de antes o qué...?

— _È sempre lo stesso,_ McQueen —apuntó, buscando irritarle al exhalar parte del humo en su rostro, todavía parcialmente perlado por culpa del sudor—, y seguirá siéndolo hasta que descubran a alguno de los dos.

— ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?

—Para ser " _una celebrità_ " _stai_ bastante contento en el anonimato —comentó con fingida sutileza, manteniendo su tono burlón al atraerlo nuevamente hacia él.

—Ya te lo dije: algún día todo esto saldrá en las noticias. Y realmente, una parte de mí amaría que fuese así —admitió presumidamente antes de agregar algo de forma ambigua—. ¿Sabes cuánto se dispararía mi popularidad por un escándalo así?

—Ahora Francesco ve de dónde sale tu fetiche por hacerlo en lugares públicos…

— ¡No es un fetiche! —Interrumpió, sosteniendo el cigarro con los dientes y volteándole a ver en cuanto el italiano bajó la mano que antes se había situado sobre su cintura—. Además, tu eres el exhibicionista, no yo.

— _E_ por eso apareciste en _tuo_ Camaro para llegar a una fiesta post-celebración sin invitación que, _come se ciò non bastasse_ , quedaba lejos de tu condado.

—Hey, alguien como yo siempre es invitado a ese tipo de fiestas. Y no es mi culpa que tu nuevo GP, aquí en New Jersey, sí quedase cerca de California —se defendió con cierta obviedad que quiso resaltar al rodar los ojos y cruzar los brazos.

—McQueen, _mentire non è necessario._ —Roncamente, burló de inmediato, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del rubio—. Hasta Francesco sabe que eso sólo queda cerca de North California o South California.

— ¿Ahora me echarás en cara la molestia que me fue llegar hasta New Jersey a tiempo… desde Radiator Springs? —bufó al no poder evitar fruncir los labios en un mohín. No obstante, cuando una de las manos del castaño pasó al interior de su muslo con intención de separarlo, la expresión pasó a una más soberbia que a una confundida o, incluso, molesta—. Sí que me debiste extrañar demasiado como para querer otro round tan rápido.

En vez de responder algo con palabras, le besó cerca de los párpados antes de recostarlo sobre el borde que tenía detrás. De no haber estado tan curioso por su actitud, Lightning no habría cedido tan fácil, aún cuando los besos siguieron bajando y, prácticamente, le obligaron a dejar el cigarrillo al igual modo que había hecho Francesco antes: sencillamente, tirándolo hacia afuera, esperando que se apagara por sí mismo después de chocar contra la tierra del suelo.

Con los ojos final y nuevamente cerrados mientras las emociones se sentían a flor de piel, siguió deleitándose hasta de los pequeños roces de los labios del piloto _, casi inocentes_ , sobre su tez a su vez que llevaba las manos hacia su cabellera, aferrándose a ésta ante cualquier maniobra que se le ocurriese al otro. Y, en efecto, ante la marca que dejó convenientemente dentro de su muslo derecho —la cual sería difícil de excusar, aún como magulladura— su primer impulso fue tironearlo a la vez que farfulló, estúpidamente sobresaltado.

— _Voui che mi fermi?_

Definitivamente el italiano sabía la respuesta, y por eso mismo, con su tono dulce revestido con el infaltable toque burlón, lo presionaba para escucharla salir con su propia voz.

—N-No… creo —vaciló al contestar, mas cuando algo cruzó su mente, ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Acaso los Ferrari convertirles tiene algún tipo de exclusividad para que lo hagamos sólo en ellos?

Sí, había sido pésimo comentario pero, dadas las circunstancias, fue lo único a lo que pudo apelar antes de sentir un pequeño beso sobre una parte de su pelvis que, obviamente, tenía intención de no ser el primero, pero sí de dejar una marca igual a las demás anteriores.

—Sería un contrato bastante… _interessante_. Tal vez, Francesco pueda…

—Esa no se suponía que era una idea —cortó entre un chasqueo de su lengua, desviando la mirada con molestia al mismo tiempo que el castaño reía sin problema alguno.

No obstante, ninguno pudo decir o hacer nada más. Aunque el auto se encontrase estratégicamente aparcado en un páramo bastante alejado de todo y de todos, el flash que logró distraerlos destacaba bastante entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—Debiste cuidar más los alaridos que Francesco hizo que dieras, McQueen. Atrajiste curiosos que te confundieron por algún raro _animale_.

Ante aquel comentario, su primer instinto fue el de golpearlo en el hombro; lo que evitó que lo hiciera fue el pánico que comenzó a darle cuando se percató de cómo aquel otro auto, camioneta (o lo que demonios fuese) se acercaba hacia ellos, arrinconándole a empujar al de ojos caobas para llegar a activar la cubierta del descapotable con algo de indisimulado desespero.

Con ello parcialmente cumplido (debido a que el mecanismo del Chevrolet lo traicionaba lentamente), prácticamente, lo único que le hacía falta para aparentar total normalidad era terminar de vestirse apresuradamente sólo por si alguien se acercaba y lo reconocía… o reconocía a Francesco; estaría igual de perdido en cualquiera de ambos casos, y sí, _perdido_ , porque sabía que al #1 poco le afectaría que le encontrasen así —realmente, hasta podría ser todo lo contrario—.

Disimuló una altiva sonrisa cuando le devolvió la camisa a Francesco a su vez que éste le pasó sus pantalones con naturalidad. Había sido otro pequeño detalle que había olvidado, pero que agradecía que el otro lo hubiese apreciado mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a los labios al terminar de ponérselos toscamente.

« _Maldita seguridad vial y sus raros programas inoportunos._ » Cuanta certeza e ironía tenía ese pensamiento que surgió al ver de reojo como la camioneta se estacionaba próxima a ellos.

Otra cosa que realmente habría apreciado podría haber sido que el castaño le recordase que, a pesar de todo, ni su remera blanca con cuello rojo o su chaqueta alcanzaban a cubrir las recientes marcas que destacarían en aquella entrevista… _además de las patéticas excusas de Lightning sobre lo que hacía a esas horas «y tan lejos de su casa»._

Al menos, cuando decidiera regresar Radiator Springs, el viaje de regreso contaba con las horas suficientes como inventar algo medianamente coherente y verificable porque, _aparentemente_ , la abducción alienígena ya no era común en esos días, y tampoco justificaba el ligero acento italiano con el que solía hablar sin darse cuenta después de volver de esas desapariciones esporádicas y fugaces.

La única falla de ese perfecto plan fue cuando al conductor del show se le dio por preguntar por su «misterioso acompañante trasero». Sin embargo, todo se desmoronó frente a sus ojos cuando Francesco se asomó entre los asientos para presentarse por sí mismo antes de que el campeón de la Hudson Hornet Piston Cup pudiera hacerle pasar por alguien más.

Aunque siempre bromeó con eso de creer que en algún momento serían descubiertos, jamás pensó que la primicia se la llevara un anticuado programa que, de un momento a otro, se transformaría en el único tema de conversación por ser semanas… o meses, ya no estaba seguro de nada, excepto de que quería que la tierra se lo tragase; su mueca delató muy bien aquel pensamiento que quedó inmortalizado en esa grabación.

* * *

 ** _Hey, por si alguien llegó hasta aquí~!  
Literal: sólo sé que terminé haciendo esto por enviciarme al prestarle atención a ese video de Guetta con San Martin (justamente después de cambiar una repetición del GP de Mónaco... y antes de tocase Fire Meet Gasoline _¬v¬ _) y terminar de relacionar algunas cosas con Lollipop Luxury que... dictaban cosas complementarias con la primera idea (?)._**

 ** _No creo poder decir nada más ya que sigo sin dormir... Así que espero que al menos a alguien le haya gustado este sutil ¿experimento? O como sea que luzca esto al final 9v9u._**

 **So... ¡Hasta la próxima~! Si es que la hay xD _*duda seriamente en poder volver a mostrar su molesta imagen virtual por este lado después de este épico fracaso*._  
¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**


End file.
